every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Cruz
Introduction ''' Ethan was one of the biggest main characters. He was born into the series in the last chapter of the first book. Ethan had a big role in helping his mother reunite with his father. He is also known for having three children of his own in his teenage years. Background '''His birth Ethan was born in the last chapter of every witch pregnancy. He was born on April 13th 2006 at a hospital in Miami around five in the evening. He was the last of the babies to be born. He was greeted by his mother and his great aunt Jean. Every witch student: Welcome to the Academy “I'm excited to get my dad back” Ethan- Maddie. Personality Ethan had a good heart and always wanted to believe everything would work out in the end. He didn't have the best patience and it didn't take him much to lose his temper. Being a wizard in training '' After getting his powers at the age of six, Ethan started his magic training and education at the Academy in September 2016 at the age of ten. He was required by the council laws to attend since he didn't live with a full witch or wizard, however he was also attending the academy to help his mother find and rescue his father. On his first day he was given Ruby- who he had never met and wasn't very fond of- as his guardian, and his best friend Emily as his teammate. In chapter four Ethan managed to pass the first test however he was telling Emma that he was failing most of his classes and not doing so well in magic because Ruby never helped him and Emily. Friendships Ethan was best friends with Emily and very close friends with Jessie, Shawn, and Gracie. He often hung out with them and almost always ate meals with them. Ethan was still bonding with Luke in chapter four until his mother separated them. Ethan was very upset about this and later asked his mom if they could hang out again, Andi said yes. ''Events '' In chapter four it was Ethan who caught Ruby stealing Hex. He woke up Emily and Jessie along with Gracie and unintentionally Sienna. With these four girls he stole Hex back and confronted Ruby. Toward the end of the chapter Ethan was a member of the spy club against Ruby and was one of the leaders alongside Jessie. That was until he got caught by Ruby and punished by her. In chapter five Ethan tried to protect Jessie from Emily's spell by jumping in-front of her. This caused him to get hit and landed on the ground injured. He was then brought to the hospital. In chapter seven Ethan was amune to the full moon because of his zombie blood. '''Every witch Student: Remember me ' “Have you ever known deep down something bad was going to happen but you didn't know when or how, so you just spend every minute worried and looking over your shoulder as you round every corner?” Ethan- Gracie Personality In the third book Ethan had a lot of hard moment and good moments that really tested his character. Ethan showed he was still stubborn yet very cautious and sometimes needed to have a good cry to feel better. Being a wizard in training Ethan returned to the series in chapter one and was a main character. In chapter one Ethan returned to Academy to start his second year of magic training. In chapter two Ethan passed his first magic test. Personal stuff In chapter two Ethan was overjoyed to have his father back until he realized that his father was now nothing more than memories inside another person. Ethan had much trouble getting passed this and it caused him to avoid his father. Andi gave him the choice of accepting Luke as his dad or erasing Luke's memory of finding out he's Ethan's father. Ethan decided he didn't want to loose his father again and was willing to accept his dad was now Luke. In chapter three Ethan had a breakdown in his bedroom because he could sense something bad was going to happen again and his mother was refusing to believe it. He was comforted by Gracie who pointed out he couldn't stop something he didn't know was going to happen even if he did know something was going to happen. Ethan was then at the Christmas eve party and the next day spent some time with his mother. Ethan's relationships ' '''Ethan and Andi ' In the second book Andi and Ethan had a bit of a rocky relationship. In chapter one not much was known about Andi's relationship with her tween son Ethan. In chapter two Ethan asked Andi why she had seemed worried about Aggie and Andi revealed he had been one of the council members that had taken his dad. She told him it would be harder to find him without getting caught having Aggie around but promised they weren't going to give up. Ethan was also getting impatient with his mother because she wouldn't start looking for the answers to finding and rescuing Phillip. In chapter four their relationship was going down the toilet. Andi didn't like the fact Ethan was spending more time with Luke than with her and his friends. This led to Andi separating them by telling Luke to leave him alone. Ethan was very upset about this though later Andi did change her mind and apologized to him. Andi also blew him off more than a few times when he asked to work on their mission, this is what upset him the most. 'Ethan and Luke ' Ethan first met Luke in chapter two but at this point he didn't think anything of it. In chapter three Ethan was invited by Luke to attend a car race with him and Shawn and the two ended up bonding. In chapter four Ethan was very upset when his mother separated him. Later in the the chapter he asked his mom to hang out with Luke again stating they had really connected, Andi said yes. 'Ethan and Emma ' The council had wanted to take Andi's baby when he would be born worried the baby would be a monster because his father was a zombie. Emma changed their minds by agreeing to personally watch over the child and ensure he was harmless and capable of fitting in with the mortal world. This meant Ethan's life and fate just like Jessie's had been put in Emma's hands before he was even was born. Emma didn't seem to feel stressed out about this at first which she mentioned to Maddie but there weren't any other conversations or feelings mentioned that would suggest Emma regretted the decision. In the second book chapter two Ethan wrote a letter to Emma how his first failed attempt at finding the answers to bringing his dad home. In the second book chapter two Ethan wrote a letter to Emma how his first failed attempt at finding the answers to bringing his dad home. In chapter four Ethan started writing letters to Emma about how horrible things were going for him at the Academy when he felt like his mother no longer cared about him. At first Emma didn't write back and latter explained it was because she had been working an urgent case. Emma eventually wrote back and said she'd be making a visit to the Academy as soon as possible. 'Ethan and Maddie ' In the second book chapter two Maddie told Ethan to give his mother a break about starting the search for his dad. She explained to him that his mother was waiting to make sure nothing could go wrong. Ethan agreed to get off his mom's back. 'Ethan and Ruby ' It wasn't long before Ethan developed a hatred towards Ruby in the second book though he had given her a longer chance than Emily had. Ethan wasn't being treated properly by Ruby and getting any help for his school work or magic. Just like Emily, Ethan was more than happy to pull some magical pranks on her- that was until Ruby ended being tel-transported somewhere. In chapter four Ethan was more than willing to join the spy club against Ruby and rather enjoyed it until Ruby caught him. Ruby was the one who served Ethan his punishment. '''Ethan and Jessie In the second book Jessie and Ethan were second best friends who shared a birthday and attended the Academy together. In chapter two Ethan helped Emily get Jessie's revenge on Ruby by compelling her to do outrageous hilarious things in-front of everyone. He then shared the blame when they had to tell Andi because he had accidentally tel-transported Ruby away. Ethan and Emily ' Ethan and Emily are best friends, who happen to share a birthday. In the second book they were both first year students at the academy and often hung out together in-fact they had the same guardian which made them teammates. In chapter two Ethan and Emily teamed up to get Jessie's revenge on Ruby. In chapter four Ethan talked to Emily about how he was feeling. Emily listened and agreed with every word he was saying. It showed how much she cared about him and that they really were two best friends. '''Ethan and Shawn ' Ethan is Shawn's second best friend but Shawn is Ethan's third best friend.- they happen to share a birthday as well. In the second book they were both first year students at the academy and often hung out together. 'Ethan and Gracie ' Ethan is Gracie's third best friend but Gracie is Ethan's fourth best friend- they happen to share a birthday as well. In the second book they were both first year students at the academy and often hung out together. '''Quotes (Welcome to the Academy) I think we should give her a chance Emmie, we only just met her” Ethan- Emily about Ruby “Um mom she stole Jessie's powers” Ethan- Andi when she asked if he noticed Ruby seemed to be up to something. “We did connect, I can't really explain it mom.” Ethan- Andi “How could anyone ever forget about you? I seriously don't think it's even possible.” Ethan- Andi “That would be Shawn over there dancing on tables” Ethan- Emily “Go for it kid you've got this” Ethan- Emily “Just remember Emily is always watching and Shawn catches everything.” Ethan- Ben Quotes (Remember me) “I just got my dad back you guys, I'm not myself right now” Ethan- his friends “Phillip is just a memory now living in Luke's body. I have my dad back but biologically he isn't my dad anymore.” Ethan- Andi “After everything we've been through, I'm not loosing him, not again.” Ethan- Andi